Halloween (2018)
For the original film, see Halloween (1978). ''Halloween ''is an American slasher film directed by David Gordon Green, written by Green, Jeff Fradley and Danny McBride and starring Jamie Lee Curtis and Nick Castle as they reprise their iconic roles of Laurie Strode and Michael Myers with James Jude Courtney portraying Myers for most of the film. It is the second film in the ''Halloween Saga'''' and was released on October 19, 2018. Synopsis It's been 40 years since Laurie Strode survived a vicious attack from crazed killer Michael Myers on Halloween night. Locked up in an institution, Myers manages to escape when his bus transfer goes horribly wrong. Laurie now faces a terrifying showdown when the masked madman returns to Haddonfield, Ill. -- but this time, she's ready for him. Cast * Jamie Lee Curtis as Laurie Strode * Judy Greer as Karen Nelson * Andi Matichak as Allyson Nelson * James Jude Courtney and Nick Castle as Michael Myers * Will Patton as Frank Hawkins * Toby Huss as Ray Nelson * Virginia Gardner as Vicky * Jefferson Hall as Aaron Korey * Rhian Rees as Dana Haines * Dylan Arnold as Cameron Elam * Miles Robbins as Dave Trivia * The film features many callbacks and references not only to the original 1978 film, but to other ''Halloween films in the franchise. ** The opening credits are a clear homage to the opening credits of both Halloween (1978) ''and ''Halloween II, the only difference being that the pumpkin is seemingly regenerating after being left to rot, much like the franchise itself. *** Within the credits, it reads, "Introducing Andi Matichak", which clearly mirrors Jamie Lee Curtis' credit in the original. ** When Allyson is sitting in class, she is being taught the same lesson Laurie was in the 1978 film. She also uses similar mannerisms and looks out the window to see Laurie watching her from across the street, much like Laurie looked out the window to see Michael watching her in the original. *** Allyson's teacher is also voiced by P.J. Soles who portrayed Lynda Van der Klok in the 1978 film. ** The characters of Vicky and Dave are meant as homages to the characters Annie Brackett, Lynda Van der Klok and Bob Simms. *** They are both the best friends of Allyson. *** They are dating each other, much like Lynda and Bob were in the original. *** Dave's death is extremely similar to Bob's as they are both stabbed so deep they are hung against a wall. *** After Vicky is murdered by Michael, her corpse is covered with a ghost costume, similar to how Michael wore a ghost costume with Bob's glasses in order to fool and kill Lynda in the original. ** When Dana enters the gas station, a cooler can be seen that is an exact replica of the cooler from outside the gas station in Halloween: H20. The sequence in the gas station bathroom altogether is an homage to the gas station scene in H20. ** Dave's nickname for his wooden horse, Tate, is a reference to Laurie Strode's alias in Halloween: H20, Keri Tate. ** During the final fight, when Laurie is thrown off the balcony by Michael and lands in the yard but disappears after he looks away mirrors the final scene of the 1978 film where Michael disappears after being shot off a balcony by Dr. Loomis. Gallery Promotional Images Jamie Lee Curtis Promo Photo.jpg Jamie Lee Curtis and Michael Promo Photo.jpg Michael attacks promo photo.jpg Michael promo photo.jpg Michael promo 2.jpg Michael promo 3.jpg Michael and Laurie promo.jpg Halloween 2018 - Gore promo.jpg Halloween 2018 - Vicky promo.jpg Laurie and Karen promo.jpg Halloween 2018 - Dana promo.jpg Halloween 2018 - Michael knife promo.jpg Halloween 2018 - Laurie Strode promo.jpg Posters Halloween (2018).jpg|"Face Your Fate" Halloween 2018 - Michael Poster.jpg Videos Halloween - Official Trailer (HD) Halloween - New Trailer -HD- References Category:Films